


Be a Man

by CriticalVirgo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalVirgo/pseuds/CriticalVirgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is frustrated with Cas denying his advances, he goes with a more strong approach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be a Man

# Destiel : Be a Man

Dean was annoyed with how Castiel would always avoid him when Dean did something that he clearly liked. Dean had been trying to fuck Cas for the longest time. Dean wasn't having Cas' whiny attitude about 'I have to go~' or 'Dean, this is inappropriate'. Dammit, Dean will get what he wants.

“Cas, com'ere” Dean said, dragging Cas away from Sam who was studying intently. Cas could tell by the way Dean grabbed him and dragged him away that it was 'serious'. “Dean, what is it?” Dean didn't answer until he was inside of a bedroom, locked door.

“Hey Cas~” Dean said, in a playful deep tone of voice. “Hi Dean.” Cas said, backing himself up against a wall and feeling confused. Cas was still an angel and could sense things, and he could practically smell the lust Dean was radiating.   
Dean pushed his hips up against Cas' and stared into his eyes. What beautiful blue eyes he thought. “Castiel, I'm going to say this and say this once: I want to fuck you. Understood?” Dean didn't give time for Cas to process. He started pushing Cas' trench coat off his shoulders. Dean continued his monologue while undressing the angel.

“I've wanted to fuck you for a while now. The way you look at me, the way you ask questions, or try to crack jokes. The way you speak differently to me and Sam, and how our 'profound bond' has stirred up quite a bit of trouble for us, don't you think baby?” Dean was getting bold, and has undressed Cas' from his torso up, the clothes laying loosely on the floor, ticking his ankles and heel.

Cas just looked at Dean, now mimicking the lust in his eyes. Dean noticed how his eyes clearly dilated as Dean went on. “Castiel, why don't you just take what you want? Do it.” Cas then blinked rapidly, looking around the room for a distraction, a thought, a way out. “Cas!” Dean called him back to his attention. He was beginning to get frustrated.

Dean backed off, started undressing his shirt and when he did, he laid on the bed, elbows supporting him so he can look at Cas. The silence was broken. “Castiel, I'll give you a choice. You're the captain of free will, so here it is. Either you.. A. take what you want, fuck me up against the mattress and claim me as yours or B. Leave, wipe my memory in my sleep, and we'll forget this ever happened.”

Cas actually looked tense, pensive. Dean liked how he can see Cas' mind burning in his body. Cas' muscles would clench and unclench, tense and then release, the sight of all that causing Dean to bite his lip in amusement. “Come on, Cas!” Dean called Cas. “I...” Cas said, weak voiced.

  
Dean just lied back, stared at the ceiling. Not minutes later he heard the angel rustle, and when his eyes met blue, deep ones, he smiled. “I thought you'd come around.” Dean smirked. Without warning Cas bent down to kiss him. He knew this was the start of a wonderful relationship.  

 


End file.
